The Rebellion of 170 ASC
by Fleur du Destin
Summary: Glancing up, she caught his eye and his ever triumphant grin... And then the fight began and she threw everything she had at him in one flaming, rocky, ball of ice. MAKORRA


I was just drawn to write out the story. I wanna know what happens in the new Avatar. *fan-girling*

Anyways, I know I haven't written in a while so here is to make up for that. So, I'm starting a new project on how I would write the new avatar show yet to be released.

I own nothing nor do I work for Nickelodeon.

Book 1: Chapter 1 - The Greatest Gift

Book 1: Chapter 1 - The Greatest Gift

The Southern Water Tribe, my home. It was early in the morning and the sun was barely a sliver in the sky. This was my favorite part of the day because of the colors the ice reflected when the sun rose at just the right angle. It was breathtaking, as if the frozen air wasn't enough to take your breath away in the first place.

Looking down at the tribe, my heart warmed just a tad. People would be waking up soon, preparing for the day ahead of them. Men would flock together chatting and laughing as they made their way towards their boats, hoping that today's catch would be a good one. Children would peak their heads out of their igloos, searching for any site of their caretakers and quickly stalk away to play with the Otter-Penguins on the outskirts of the small village. Women would go around to the homes tending to sick and the elderly or gather around the large fire pit and cook the meals for the rest of the day. It was a simplistic way of life and we of the Southern Water Tribe enjoyed it thoroughly.

But there was another group of people in our tribe, a very small amount, but an amount that we were proud of: water benders. Ever since the Fire Nation came and took all of the benders (or so they thought) from our tribe, we have been struggling to rebuild. But water cannot be captured only directed in a different direction, and the spirit of the water tribe lived on. Some of the benders survived the Fire Nation's hostile attempt at a takeover and escaped from imprisonment. One of the water benders wasn't even captured and she assisted the Avatar fought all the battles for the Avatar, because she was a Southern Water Tribe member and Southern Water Tribe water benders are like that. Now that we had redefined ourselves though, we could defend ourselves again from attacks and harness the power given to us. We wielded the water, not as weapons, but as tools and so we made our daily routines more efficient and our healing more effective. And, although we trained ourselves in the art of combat, we never had the need to use it. Our nation was at peace.

The sun had fully risen in the sky now and I turned from the ledge I claimed as my own so many years ago and followed the path I had created from many years of use. The light reflecting off the ice was almost blinding in the morning light and I pulled my hood over my eyes, keeping my sight trained on the path in front of me. It was not until I bumped into something white, fluffy, and quite large that I realized that I had reached the bottom of the icy hill. I tilted my head to smirk at Naga, and stroked the Polar Bear Dog's fur. With her snort of impatience, I hoisted myself up onto her back and rode my way into the frozen city. Naga was speeding through the snow, clouds of it kicking up behind her, and her ears were flapping in the wind expressing her delight at the exercise. She slowed her pace about halfway back to the tribe, her ears perking up in attention, and stopped altogether after another second. Although quite large and ferocious at times, Polar Bear Dogs can be playful at times. Normally, I would play with the overgrown puppy, but there was business to attend to at home before my birthday dinner tonight.

"Naga." I complained. I had to get back and finish my tasks for the day before training started and if Naga was going to be disobedient I would never be able to get them done. And it certainly looked like the Polar Bear Dog was not going to go anywhere for a while. "Naga!" I commanded, my voice sharper. She growled at me stubbornly raising some of the fur on her back. "Naga, I don't have time to play around." Sliding off of her body, my feet met the ice and I started towards the town, knowing she wouldn't let me leave her there. But instead of letting me go my way home, she bit my fur coat and pulled me to a halt. Giving me a look that told me something bad was about to happen. She nudged me then, nuzzling my face with her nose, a warning sign we had made up when we were both small to tell each other that trouble was ahead. For a moment I paused and thought about it. I hadn't been in trouble in years and I didn't remember doing anything wrong in the past few days. Maybe Mother found another young man that she thought I'd be interested in and Naga was warning me that I would have to sit through another awkward meal trying to down some horrendous "traditional" food. I frowned but decided I would just deal with whatever it was when I got there. Getting back on Naga, I scratched the spot under her ears and she took off running again, not slowing her pace until we were at the icy entrance.

My parents and the village elders were waiting for me at the gate. "Korra." My mother nodded to me. I eyed her suspiciously and then took in the appearance of the others in the group. Each one of the elders were holding a toy, my toys, and I felt a little anger at the fact that they had been in my room.

"We've known ever since you were little," One of the elders started, a female, frail in appearance but her eyes held great wisdom.

"That you were... different." Elder Shika, my water bending master said while eyeing Naga cautiously.

"Korra, make that overgrown mut go away." Commanded my Father.

My temper flared and I was seconds away from pummeling him with an ice ball until one of the elders held out his hand towards Naga with a small treat in it. My eyebrow raised and I had hoped she would refuse him, but she stepped forward and took the offered food.

"Sellout." I muttered under my breath. She whipped her head towards me and glared as I stuck out my tongue.

"No, Naga will stay." My attention was brought back to the man who was curiously eyeing the relationship between me and her.

"But why?" My mother asked tiredly. She was most likely remembering all the times that my unlikely friend had eaten something or had smashed something important to the village.

"Because the Polar Bear Dog is your daughter's spirit guide."

"My what?" There was a slight edge of anger in my voice, hating the fact that I was being withheld information on my companion.

"Every Avatar has a spirit guide." The woman from earlier chimed in again.

"And now, Avatar, we need you to do the job that was set out for you."

* * *

><p>I can't say that I behaved very appropriate for my age after that and I ended up having to repair a few igloos that day, and when the sun set the elders approached me again and forced me to leave my home.<p>

"What a great sixteenth birthday present! What are you going to do next year? Raise a few power hungry Firelords from the dead and make me fight them?" I yelled at my parents as I filled my bag with necessary items. "Wonderful parenting skills you have there! Just wonderful! I should just recommend you guys to the parent of the year committee, you'll fit right in!" I grabbed a few items of food and pushed my way through the door. "Kicking your child out of the house without a days notice is a wonderful thing to do, by the way. Shows your great amount of care." Naga was waiting for me a few yards away from the igloo and I easily jumped onto her back.

"You're going to save the world! We are only doing this for the safety of other people. We love you, Korra." My mother was pleading with half of a normal person's regular sincerity. "You can come back to us when you are through, baby."

"I'm not your 'Baby'." I said defiantly. "You gave up the right to call me that when you sacrificed my childhood."

Naga took off then, running into the darkened night. Snow was wiping at my face as she speed through the terrain that she was ever so fond of. Tears filled my eyes as I thought of how easily my parents had given me up. How they looked completely fine with the decision to abandon their daughter, how not brokenhearted they seemed. The water spilled over my eye lids and froze halfway down my cheeks and I furiously pulled up my hood and buried my face into Naga's fur as she trekked across the snow. Her loud bark filled the air, filled with anger. She was in just as much pain as I was. We stopped running for the night, a days worth of travel by foot away from the tribe that had cast me out. She had laid down, ready for the night ahead as I water bended the snow into the air and formed an ice cave just large enough for the both of us with the entrance almost completely sealed.

The fluffy creature curled up on the floor of the cave and glanced up at me, giving me an invitation to curl into her side and keep warm for the night. I didn't hesitate, she was the only thing I had left in this world the only thing keeping me from breaking down.

Sleep came as quick as the wind rushing over the mouth of the cave.


End file.
